Question: If $x \oslash y = x+3y$ and $x \triangleright y = (5-x)(y)$, find $(3 \triangleright -4) \oslash -6$.
Solution: First, find $3 \triangleright -4$ $ 3 \triangleright -4 = (5-3)(-4)$ $ \hphantom{3 \triangleright -4} = -8$ Now, find $-8 \oslash -6$ $ -8 \oslash -6 = -8+(3)(-6)$ $ \hphantom{-8 \oslash -6} = -26$.